percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Tamasis Rivera
Tamasis Rivera is the daughter of Andre Rivera and Nyx. She was born on June 21, 1996 in Wildwood, New Jersey. Her father home schooled her and kept her primarily at home except for occasional "field trips". On one of these "field trips", her father showed her the constellations and told her the stories of the Greek Gods. He also taught her Ancient Greek. Tamasis was frustrated about being "cooped up" in the house all the time and never going to a real school. In the summer of 2005, Tamasis ran away at age nine. She was attacked by a hellhound and was rescued by Luke Castellan. On a whim, Tamasis decided to join the Titan Army. She became friends with Jeffrey Goldstein and Chris Rodriguez, although she was closest to Luke whom she hero worshipped. She was also present on the Princess Andromeda when Percy Jackson sent the message back to Camp Half-Blood and was impressed by Percy's idea. In the fall of 2006, Tamasis began to have doubts about the Titan Army. The ideals did not seem as great and Tamasis was frustrated that Luke went out of his way to keep her out of the fighting. She also felt upset by her fellow half-bloods' willingness to harm anyone, even innocent mortals, to achieve their goals. When her friend Chris disappeared in November 2006 while scouting out the Labyrinth, Tamasis personally held Luke responsible and was furious when he forbade her from looking for Chris. In spite of this, she continued to feel loyalty towards Luke and nursed him when he was injured at Mt. Tamalpais on the Winter Solstice. She also would accompany him to both his mother's house in Connecticut and to the River Styx when he bathed himself. After Luke was taken over by Kronos, Tamasis's loyalty to the Titan Army eroded even further. When Jeffrey disappeared in August 2008, Tamasis had had enough. She ran away from the Titan Fortress during the Battle of Mt. Othrys. She was caught by the police two weeks later when she was fighting off a dracenae. Tamasis was relieved to be sent home and tries to forget the events of the past three years as she finally attends normal school. Personality Tamasis is intelligent and shy. She has an extensive knowledge of Greek mythology. However, she has a hard time making friends as she did not interact with many people during the first few years of her life. However, Tamasis is extremely loyal to the few friends she makes. Fatal Flaw Like Percy Jackson, Tamasis is extremely loyal to her friends. Powers and Abilities Tamasis has ADHD and dyslexia like most demigods. She also is fleunt in Ancient Greek because her father taught her. Tamasis also has many powers associated with her mother Nyx: Tamasis can melt shadows around herself making her invisible. Tamasis can see at night. Tamasis gets a power boost at night. Tamasis can shadow travel. Weapons Pyralis- a celestial bronze sword given to Tamasis by Luke. This sword once belonged to Hector who fought with it during the Trojan War. Family Nyx (goddess of the night and constellations) Andre Rivera (father) Category:Children of Nyx Category:Females Category:Original Character